Gaara's Desert Rose Gaara X Hinata
by artisanexplosion21
Summary: Budding love story between Gaara and Hinata. Set a few years in the future, Gaara is still Kazekage and the light of Suna. However he is still haunted because of his dark past, making him scared of himself. But there is a rose budding in the seemingly desolate landscape of Gaara's world. Can Hinata be the one to save him from himself? **LEMONS. fluffs & feels**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! this is my first everrrr multiple chapter story! So please go easy on me and leave me reviews with your feedback! I love this pairing and I've read so brilliant fanfic about them in the past, so I decided to write my own! ENJOY!**

**- Just a small side note to help you while you read:**

**"..." = Saying out loud**

**'...' = Thinking/ Saying in the head**

**'hime' = Japanese term for 'princess'**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. **

* * *

Gaara's eyes widened. He had found her.

The fair skinned women lay lifeless by the side of the path in the desolate and dry area between Suna and Konoha, her raven hair rested over her face that was slightly tilted towards the direction of Gaara, as if she had been trying her very best to stay awake for him, to wait for him.. But just couldn't. Making his way ever more hastily towards the girl, Gaara's heart wrenched and his stomach churned and his knees grew weaker with each painful step. As he reached her, his joints gave way; he fell to his knees with a thud beside her, in a pool of crimson liquid. His left hand reached behind her head as he gently lifted her up towards him, 'who could have done a thing to such an angel?' he thought bitterly as the word 'Hinata.' slipped through his lips in a regretful whisper.

While desperately fighting back tears, Gaara wiped the blood from his fiancée's beaten face as he cradled her in his muscular arms. Gaara had always had a lust for another person's blood; it was almost like a drug to him. But something about Hinata's blood hurt him deeply; this was blood that should never be spilled. He planted a kiss on her forehead as his right arm came under her knees and he lifted her with one firm, yet delicate swoop. He turned, cradling Hinata in his arms to the squad that had accompanied him, who were just coming from out of the tree line. "GET ME A MEDIC!" Gaara roared as he watched some of the Suna's finest medics cut through the small crowd of shinobi, who had stopped in their tracks at the sight of the Kazekage's motionless betrothed.

* * *

"Will she be okay?!" growled the obviously deeply concerned blonde haired girl, who was dressed in a black and red patterned kimono.

"Well, Tamari-sama, don't take me lightly when I say Hinata-sama was seriously injured. Her condition is stable for now, but the only problem is that we don't yet know just how serious her internal injuries are." Replied the hospital wards head doctor in a confident and reassuring tone. However Temari could see the fear in his eyes.

"Well, FIND OUT THEN!" Temari hissed as she swung her body round the face the other direction and marched away.

"Typical Temari, lashing out at other people when she's worried." Shikamaru chuckled to himself as he hoisted himself up from his chair and walked calmly over to the woman who was now facing the wall with her face buried in her hands. "C'mon Tem, what happened to the strong and feisty woman I married, ay? " He said with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Temari swung round and lunged towards her husband, hugging him tightly and burying her face as much into his chest as she possibly could. This surprised Shikamaru and usually when his wife lurches towards him it's to hit him for being 'irritating'. But this time was different, much different. Temari barely ever shows her weaknesses. Yet here she was, sobbing into in his arms.

"You don't understand Shikamaru, you don't understand the shit Gaara has had to put up with all his life," Temari muttered in a quivering voice, "he was rejected by everyone. The villagers, even his own family! He had to suffer while this demon was inside of him; everyone feared him. He has always been alone." Shikamaru's grip tightened as he felt his wife's emotional pain serge through his own body.

"She was the only one to have loved him, Shikamaru. The only person in this whole entire world not to fear him for what he had done. He can't lose her. It would break him. It would break my little brother into a million pieces."

Shikamaru thought for a moment as he gently held his wife by her shoulders and pushed her away from his body and looked deep into her eyes. Temari hated when he did this, he was the only person she had ever met who could read her like a book. So when he looked into her eyes as deeply as this with that look of concentration on his face she could almost feel him unpicking her brain and scanning her heart.

After a tense few seconds, Temari broke the eye contact by sharply turning her head to the side and closing her eyes. Shikamaru laughed inwardly (being able to tell what is wife was thinking), he loosened his grip of her and brought her into his arms again. "And you don't understand that I've known Hinata for as long as I can remember. She's a hell of a lot tougher than you think." He whispered into his wife's ear as he felt her muscles loosen in his arms as she began to relax. That's all she needed to hear.

* * *

**Okay so that was a tense opening chapter! Don't worry, everything will become clearer once the next chapters are up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys! This is chapter 2! It's quite a bit longer than chapter 1, but this is where the story really begins! **

* * *

Gaara let off a low grumble as he slowly lifted his head from his hands, squinting his eyes to keep the glaring light from blinding him. He watched the fuzzy dark figure make his way around the office opening the curtains and coughing at the clouds of dust that emanated from them as he did so. As Gaara's eyes adjusted to the light that now engulfed everything in the room, he saw that the fuzzy dark figure was in fact his older brother.

"What do you want Kankurō?" Gaara snarled.

"Just coming to see how my little bro is doing." The young man responded in a rather false cheerful manner, as he sat down besides Gaara. "It's been almost 2 weeks yanno, and you've barely left this damn office."

"I have work to do." Gaara replied coldly. Kankurō looked at his little brother in concern.

Kankurō glanced at the stacks of unfinished forms and assessments and lifted an eyebrow. "That may be the case Kazekage-sama, but Temari is worried sick about you."

"And?" Gaara quickly responded, emotionlessly.

Kankurō began to feel his blood boil, "**_and_**, she's your big sister. Not your mother-." Kankurō quickly shut up as he noticed his little brothers jaw clench at the mention of their mother. Kankurō let out a sigh and sat back in his chair, "listen", he said in a softer tone, "all I'm trying to say is that everyone is working their ass off out there trying to keep things running smoothly. Yet here you are sat here, in the dark, feeling sorry for yourself. You haven't even been to see Hinata in hospital yet." Gaara's heart wrenched at the bitterly true observation. He suddenly felt ashamed. He too now sat up in his chair. "I know, you're doing a great job handling things Kankurō, thanks a lot." He replied tenderly to his brother, who was staring intently at him.

"Thanks Gaara, but you know that's not my real reason for being here." Kankurō said lifting an eyebrow. Gaara looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "It's about Hinata you muppet!" Kankurō said with a low chuckle. "Temari has barely left her side all this time yanno. She swore she heard her mutter your name in her coma. The doctors say she could wake up any day now!" Gaara's heart suddenly felt lighter at his sibling's words, he lifted his head and leaned towards his brother desperate to hear more. Kankurō had been the only person to really have to guts to come and speak to him over the past two weeks, so this was the first he had heard of his fiancée's condition after he found her gripping to her delicate life at the side of the road. "You should go and see her Gaara; it could give you some piece of mind. Plus, they say people in a comatose state can sense what's happening around them. Maybe feeling your presents could be the trigger to help her wake up." Kankurō said with a smile. Gaara's teal eyes widened momentarily, he stood up and rushed to the door for the first time in almost two weeks.

"Thank you, Kankurō." He said as he stood in the doorway.

Kankurō grinned as he placed one hand beind his head in modesty, "no worries bro, but I suggest you grab a shower before you see her though. Maybe get her some flowers too, for when she wakes up." He chuckled.

Gaara laughed inwardly 'Since when did he become such the romantic?' without a word Gaara flew down the corridor and down the stairs, making the people who saw him stop and smile, and silently congratulate Kankurō on talking his brother round.

* * *

Gaara slid the key into the lock of his front door. This was the first time he had been home since he had found Hinata. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

It was strange walking into their house. Everything was how he left it, the dishes left on the side to dry, a cupboard door open, the cushions on the sofa were all messed up as if someone had been sitting there just moments ago. Gaara smiled to himself as he felt a sense of nostalgia trickle through his body. He was remembering all the memories he had with Hinata in this house, the good ones, and even the bad ones. This was the house he had built for her, after all. A small bottle caught Gaara's attention; it was Hinata's peach coloured nail varnish that she had left on the side just before she went out that day. That was the last thing he saw her doing before she kissed him goodbye. As he gazed at it he suddenly remembered his purpose for coming home, he ran up the stairs, stripping off his clothes as he went.

Standing under the steaming shower Gaara felt a sense of relief. His office was always a place he associated with stress and pressure. But here, at home, he felt tranquil. He pondered to himself why would he ever have decided to spend almost two straight weeks there... Maybe it was because home reminded him too much of her. Probably. But it's different now, he has hope. She'll be home soon.

Right there, in the shower, he swore to himself he will never mistreat her, or let any harm come to her ever again.

His mind wondered to his Fiancée's bedroom, which he passed as he was charging up the stairs, to get to the shower. It was just as she left it, her bed neatly made, her book left on the windowsill, her perfume on her dressing table. Everything in her bedroom was so white and clean, it was the brightest room in the house. And it wasn't because of the colour of the walls; it was simply because it belonged to her. Then he thought of his bedroom. A small and stuffy room, with bare reddish-brown walls, a shoddily made bed and half of his belongings scattered over the floor. How he longed to knock the wall that separated them down so they could share a room... a bed. He wished so much for her delicate body to cuddle up to his in the bitter cold of the Suna night. But he couldn't allow that to happen. Not yet. He still couldn't trust himself to stay under control.

Even though the one-tail had been extracted from him long ago, the remnants of the demon still remained in deep in his psyche.

He had only lost control over Hinata once. It was before they really knew each other. He had come across Hinata training in by a lake at night. The moonlight lit her beautiful silhouette, her body moved like an angel, swift yet graceful with every turn of her delicious body. Beads of water flew from her finger tips with every twist and turn her body made. Like an ice skater, yet she was on liquid water. Her chakra felt amazing. He couldn't help himself he was so aroused by what he was seeing he leaped from his hiding place and grabbed her.

They landed on the bank of the lake, Gaara on top of the beautiful girl's body, the moon was behind him so Hinata face was lit, yet Gaara's remained disguised in the shadows of the night. She was breathing heavily, partly because of the training she was just disturbed from, and partly because a strange man had just leapt on top of her. Her opal eyes were wide and fearful, but Gaara didn't notice, his demons had taken over him.

His left hand wondered up her curvy, yet dainty body. Groping her right breast, a husky growl was released from his lips. She turned her head to the side to see if there was anyone who could help her, but this only invited Gaara in to kiss and bite her neck. He sucked on her flesh leaving purple blotches as he did so. He could feel her heart beat faster and heavier with each passing second. Gaara moved his hand down to her thigh and found his way under her skirt. Hinata was struggling and hard as she could now, which irritated Gaara's demons greatly. Why couldn't she just appreciate it? He pulled his hand from under her skirt and pinned her down by the neck in a desperate attempt to prevent her from squirming underneath him. Petrified pearls shone in the moonlight. They were like two daggers in Gaara's heart. This beautiful girl's fear gave Gaara the strength to fight his demons. And at that very moment, he won against his greatest weakness. But at what expense? Almost raping the most beautiful and gentle woman he had ever seen in his life. Muttering the words "I...I'm sorry..." He ran off leaving the distraught girl behind, cut and bruised.

He never in a million years believed he would ever meet her again, let alone become engaged to her. Ever since that night he dreamt of her. Of her graceful body. Her terrified face. What he had done broke his heart. But it was the first time in his life he was able to suppress his demons. Therefore whenever he thought he was losing control, he would think of her face, which gave him the power to control whatever evil was left in his psyche.

He never told her about that day. He never confessed to her that the man who could have so easily destroyed her was him. He was too ashamed. _**That**_ is why he can't allow himself to share a bed with her yet. Because when he does finally have enough strength to deflower his fiancée, _**he**_ wants to be the one to do it. Not his demon.

'I bet she thinks it's something wrong with her,' he thought to himself with sorrow, 'the reason why her own fiancée refuses to touch her.' He sighed as the thought of the time a few weeks ago when he had been acting particularly morose because of all the hard work being Kazekage entails. He had been called out earlier than usual that day so he didn't get to say goodbye to Hinata; he was thinking about her all day while people were shoving forms and reports in his face left right and centre. He finally got home to find her asleep on the sofa. He smiled to himself, he loved seeing her so peaceful. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs and put her into bed. He kissed her forehead and wished her sweet dreams and he left the room; leaving the door slightly adjacent behind him.

He took off his clothes and left them on the floor of his room as he decided to grab a shower while he still can. He figured he wouldn't get a chance tomorrow morning, yet again. Half asleep while the streaming water tickled his back, he closed his eyes to reflect on his day. His eyes opened again when he heard a silky voice purr the word "Gaara?" Hinata was stood before him, as bare-skinned as he was, her violet hair resting over her breasts. Gaara couldn't believe the beauty that was stood in front of him. Astounded by her grace he placed one hand behind her head and pulled her in closer. They kissed passionately under the steamy hot shower. His left hand was placed gently on her neck while the other explored the curvature of her delicate body. Small groans escaped her lips. She was telling Gaara she loved his touch. This drove him crazy. He could feel his member swell with each passionate kiss.

Suddenly he had a flash back to his fiancée's petrified face all those years ago. His demons were taking control again, and this time he was struggling to suppress them. He broke off their kiss and pushed himself away from her. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as fast as he could. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm tired and I have another early start tomorrow. Goodnight, Hinata." Without another word, he turned and left his confused wife alone in the shower, her arms covering her naked body, as they did when she was a child.

Gaara shook his head from side to side trying to get the memory out of his mind. "Never again," he said, "she will never feel alone ever again." Gaara had finished in the shower and was feeling delightfully refreshed at the sensation of wearing fresh clothes. He passed Hinata's room while he was making his way to the staircase. 'Maybe I should put some of her belongings in a bag and take them to her,' he thought, 'she'd probably feel more comfortable when she wakes up.' Gaara inwardly congratulated himself on his thoughtfulness as he pushed open the door and entered Hinata's crystal palace. Temari had asked him for the keys to the house so she could pick up some stuff for Hinata prior to the day, but Gaara stubbornly refused, not wanted anyone to infiltrate their safe-hold. He made his way over to the chest of draws, 'hmm, what should I take for her?' He pondered to himself. He slid open the first draw and gazed upon its contents. He pulled out a midnight blue silk nighty. Holding it out in front of him, Gaara remembered that Hinata wore this a lot because he had commented on it once, saying it complimented her hair. It was very light and thin material, Gaara stoked it with his thumb; soft too. Gaara recalled an image of his fiancée wearing the garment, its delicate spaghetti straps hung lightly over her shoulders, showing off her elegant, swan-like neck. The material hung loosely from her breasts down to about her mid-thigh. "So beautiful." He sighed to himself.

After collecting a few of her other belongings, he scanned around the room looking for a bag to take them him. The only one he saw was the bag that was hanging on the back of the door. Hinata had bought it around a year ago in the Suna market. She was so please with it, but Gaara had always personally thought that it was rather embarrassing. "It will have to do." He huffed. He lifted the pink shoulder bag with the picture of a white, fluffy cat on the front and carefully placed the items he selected into it. 'Okay,' Gaara thought, 'I think I'm ready to go.'

He hastily made his way down stairs, turning off the lights as he went. Just before he left the house he picked up the bottle of peach coloured nail polish and dropped it into his pocket. "I'm coming, Hinata-hime."

* * *

**I'd love to read some reviews and maybe some ideas of where you'd like me to take this story! Chapter 3 will be up very soon my lovelies xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Temari abruptly sat up in her chair when she saw her youngest brother enter the ward, thanking a nurse for showing him the way. Her stunned look suddenly deteriorated into a childish grin -typical of Temari- as she saw her little brother. He was dressed in full length black trousers and a charcoal t-shirt with a long sleeved crimson coat; he would have looked rather dapper if it wasn't for the pink bag hanging from his shoulders and a rather hefty looking bunch of bright yellow sunflowers held in front of him, probably blocking his view.

She let out a small giggle as Gaara walked towards her. He carefully placed the flowers on the seat that his sister was previously sat on. Before he could properly stand up right he was taken back by the sensation of his older sister hugging him tightly around his neck.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She said softly in her brother's ear as she embraced him. Temari kept a lock on him for as long as she could.

Holding her little brother like this was a rare luxury she could never indulge herself in until recently. Until he met Hinata, he barely let anyone touch him.

She released him from her tight squeeze and, with her hands on his shoulders, held him out in front of her. She took a deep sigh of relief as she looked at Gaara with an almost motherly quality.

"She's right in there." She said gesturing to the door of Hinata's private room with a nod of her head. "She's doing so well!" Temari expressed with a proud smile. "Just like Shikamaru said, she's tougher than she looks! The doctors say she could wake up any day now! I... I even heard her call you name! She misses you Gaara!" Temari was struggling to contain her excitement. She had so much to tell her little brother. She had barely left Hinata's side, after all. But all she wanted now was for Gaara to go and sit by his future wife's side when she needed him the most. She let her arms drop from her little brothers shoulders and yawned. "Anyway, I better get back and cook Shikamaru's tea. Who would have thought that the leaf's most famous genius doesn't know how to boil rice!?" She said with a giggle. "Seeya Gaara, have a good night."

Before she could turn away Gaara grabbed her hand, and confused expression flooded her features. "Kankurō told me everything that you've done. It should have been me staying by her side, not you." He said with saw the pain in his eyes as he stared intently at her. But she understood why it was so hard for him. Until now, he had lost everything he truly cared about; loosing Hinata would have pushed him over the edge. "Thank you, Temari. You're a great sister." Gaara expressed with a sincere smile as he gave his sister hand one last squeeze before he let her go. Temari looked at him in shock; he had **never **said anything like that to anyone, never mind his own sister. However after a few moments her look of shock faded into one of content and without another word she picked up her coat and left the ward, leaving Gaara alone with his fiancée for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Gaara took a deep breath, which brought with it the intoxicating aroma of the sunflowers he was lifting from the seat of which he had placed them on to talk to his sister.

This is it.

He placed his hand on the handle to his fiancée's room and closed his eyes tightly. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to see his injured hime lying defencelessly in a hospital bed? Before he had come to a conclusion it was too late. He had entered the room and opened his eyes. There she was, the woman who he loved so dearly yet treated so coldly was lying like an angel in front of him. Her porcelain skin was unscathed, her dark violet hair rested gracefully over her shoulders; her eyes were gently closed and her tender, rosy lips were opened ever so slightly. She looked perfect. To Gaara's amazement she looked just as if she were sleeping, there wasn't a mark on her beautiful body. For some reason Gaara fully believed he would have walked in to the room to see her mangled and almost unrecognisable; so seeing her like this gave him a sense of relief that he had never felt before, but also a feeling of sorrow. Had he really been gone that long?

Gaara made his way over to the window and placed the flowers in the empty vase, using water from the jug on the bed side table to fill it up. He turned to face his betrothed, and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I'm here now Hinata," he whispered softly, "sorry I took so long." Despite being in hospital for just under 2 weeks Hinata still smelt sweet. Gaara couldn't resist it; he hovered over her letting himself be engulfed in her familiar aroma, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

With that he pulled the chair up as close as he could to her bed and sat down, never for a second taking his eyes off her angelic face.

After a good ten minutes of gazing upon his peaceful fiancée and promising to himself he would never mistreat her or take her for granted ever again, he moved his gaze upon the rest of her body. The sheets that were dapped over her were moving ever so slightly up and down over her breast in time with her breathing. Her arms were outside of the sheets; her left hand lay by her side, and her right, (the one closest to Gaara) lay delicately over her stomach.

Gaara leaned forward and placed his hand over hers, stroking the back of her petite hand with his thumb. He then lifted it up and brought it closer to him, so her elbow was on the mattress and her arm at 90° so Gaara could hold her delicate hand between his own callused and weathered paws that where permanently bruised and scared from the relentless training he put himself though after Shukaku was extracted.

Her hand was by his face so he could kiss her and smell her and stroke her. Her skin was so soft just as it had always been, it was like silk. Gaara could run his fingers up and down her arm all day if he could. After planting kisses all over his future brides hand and wrist he looked more closely at it. Everything about her was perfect, apart from the one thing that stood out to Gaara, her nails. It was obvious to Gaara the nurse had cut Hinata nails down short and shoddily removed her once perfectly painted nails. This made Gaara angry, 'how **dare** they do this to her.' He thought, remembering how much effort she put into making her nails look perfect, something that was rare for a kunoichi to do. Suddenly a look of epiphany crept into his features and he searched franticly in his pockets. "Here it is!" Gaara said with a smile while he pulled out the tiny bottle of peach nail polish he picked up from the side before he left the house. 'How hard could it be?' He thought to himself as he unscrewed the lid.

He had helped Kankurō paint his puppets before in the past, it took him a while, but he got the hang of it, 'It must be the same concept, right?' He nervously asked himself as he pressed the brush onto the nail of her right index finger and pulled it to the end of her finger tip. The colour was comforting and nostalgic to him as he remembered how it was Hinata's favourite nail polish to wear. He did the same to each finger delicately stroking the brush down her nail with a steady hand, making sure not to leave any space. He occasionally blew gently on her nails, as he recalled his fiancée doing so herself in the past.

After finishing all of her nails he placed her hands over the stomach and sat back in admiration of his work. It was getting late now, Gaara could tell because of the sudden change of temperature in the room. Despite Suna being desert-like in the day, it was always bitterly cold at night, especially this time of year. With that thought Gaara stood up and closed the window, which was allowing cool air to blow into the room, and drew curtains. Zipping up his jacket he sat down, took hold of Hinata's limp and delicate hand, kissed it, and for the first time in weeks fell into the most peaceful and content sleep.

* * *

Bright white light flooded the room through the spaces in the curtains and opal eyes squinted to make out blurred images. Hinata's eyes fluttered as she scanned the room. "W-where am I?" she muttered softly to herself. Golden yellow faces peered at her from the window. 'Sunflowers?' she inwardly asked herself 'Awh, I like sunflowers.' Her eyes began to feel heavy again, like when you've been abruptly awaken from a long deep sleep. She let her head roll to the side.

As she drew in shallow breaths, she noticed something was tickling her nose. She opened her eyes again slightly to be greeted with a vision of red. Moving her head back to get a better picture, her eyes suddenly didn't feel heavy anymore. "G-Gaara!" She tried desperately to say with excitement but she could only manage a wispy croak. Never the less she couldn't think of a better person to wake up to.

He had fallen asleep on the side of her bed, as he does when he falls asleep at his desk in the office,

his head face down; resting on his crossed arms that were propped up by her mattress. She smiled to herself as she moved her aching and stiff body to lie on her side so she could face her fiancée. She rested her hand gently in his hair and began to twirl it round with her fingers. She giggled to herself as she heard Gaara snoring lightly. The sight of her peach nail polish bottle on her bedside table caught her attention, moving her gaze to inspect her nails she noticed that then had been cut right down; she also noticed that they were freshly painted. By now she had realised that she was in hospital, and she knew from experience of working in Konoha's hospital that it was routine to cut comatose patients' nails so they don't scratch themselves. 'Have I really been in a coma?' She thought to herself in concern and disbelief.

With her hand still buried in Gaara's red hair she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into her fiancée's red locks, trying to remember what had happened to her.

* * *

**Thankyou for waiting so long for this one guys, i'm having a bit of writers block atm :( but expect chapter 4 soon! **

**Please leave my some reviews, I love to know what you think! :)**

**~~Also, before you say anything, i know the nail polishing part was a bit random, but it was actually taken form a personal experience. A friend of mine was in a really terrible car accident about a year ago and was in a coma for a few weeks. Whenever I went to visit her she always had beautifully painted nails because her sister did it for her, knowing that Hannah always liked to take care of her nails, and i just thought it was really sweet. So yeah, this one's for you Han! ~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara slowly felt himself float back to consciousness after what felt like his first real sleep in weeks. He lay in the position he had woke up in as he let himself fully wake up. However, he noticed a kind of weight sat upon his head. Gaara tightly closed his eyes and then blinked them back open again as he remembered how his older brother enjoys playing pranks on him by balancing a cup of water on his head when he falls asleep in his office, so when he woke up he would get drenched. Feeling quite irritated he stayed in his position and moved his hand up to his head _'Kankurō won't get me this time!'_

Gaara went to snatch the cup of water from his head with aggression, however, his weathered and rough hand met with a petite and silky one. "_What?!" _Gaara gasped as he jumped from his previous position to a sat-up-right one, still holding the hand he had snatched from his head. Hinata giggled, _"Morning sleepy head!"_ She said in her usual soft and angelic voice, "I didn't mean to scare you!" She finished with another giggle. Gaara couldn't help but stare at his beautiful fiancée in disbelief. Her skin glowed in the morning sun, her indigo hair still glossy and her pearl-like eyes were brighter than he had ever seen them before. _'Am I still dreaming?' _He inwardly asked himself. His previously shocked features softened as he felt as sudden sense of relief flush over his body. _"Morning sleepy head?"_ Gaara repeated with question, _"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" _he finished with a smile and they both began to chuckle. For Gaara, this was the first time he had genuinely laughed for weeks.

* * *

_"Welcome back Lady Hinata!" _The nurse said with a genuine smile on her face as she entered the room, interrupting the couple from their light hearted conversation. _"You had us all quite worried for a while you know, but everyone had faith that you'll come through!" _The nurse continued as she did a general check of Hinata's condition, pulse rate, blood pressure, temperature…

Hinata returned the nurse's warm smile and cooperated with her.

However, for Gaara watching the nurse fuss over his fiancée like this made him irritable. _'How dare she come in and interrupt us, and then fuss over her like this! She's only just woke up!' _Gaara inwardly ranted, while his face remained blank, with only a slight twitch in his eye to show his frustration.

After the nurse had finally finished checking Hinata, she took a step back, holding her clipboard in front of her, sucking in a breath, and smiling as she released it into a deep sigh.

_"I'm pleased to tell you, Lady Hinata, that everything is normal and you are more or less back to your old-self! You will be allowed to go home today, after Doctor Senji has reviewed your condition. However, we still suggest you take it easy for another week or so, your body took quite a beating and returning to work straight away could put your health at risk." _The brunette looked at the indigo haired woman with concern. However, Hinata didn't notice this as she was too busy throwing her arms around Gaara, in celebration of her being able to return home.

Gaara gripped his fiancée tightly. Finally, he has her to himself again.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the wait! to make up for it i'm posting 2 chapters! **

**On a brighter note, Hinata can go home! YEY! hehehe. **


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting over the Suna sand banks as Gaara lifted his beloved bridal-style, and kicked their front door open. Cradling his most precious person in his chiseled and muscular arms, he made his way up the stairs and into Hinata's bedroom, where he placed his hime gently on the bed.

Waiting around in the hospital all day had made Hinata terribly weary, she was barely able to keep her eyes open as they were making their way home.

Gaara gazed down at the sleeping beauty as she tucked her into bed. She was wearing the silk midnight blue nightie Gaara had previously packed for her for her stay in that god forsaken hospital. But she was home now, and that's all that mattered.

Gaara kissed her on her forehead and turned to leave the room with a small lump in his throat, when he felt something grab his hand. He turned back around to be greeted by large white-opal orbs gazing up at him from the bed.

"Please don't go," Hinata muttered, "stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone."

His jade eyes stared deeply into her pearl ones as the lump in his throat grew larger. Was he ready for this? Could he keep himself under control? It's his duty to protect her, but what if he's the one that ends up hurting her again?.. Doubtful questions raced through the Kazekage's mind a mile a second. But he couldn't deny those pleading eyes.

Gaara gingerly nodded as he took off his jacket and threw it over the chair at her dressing table. He made his way over to the other side of the bed and crawled under the sheets to meet his hime.

Gaara scooped his fiancée's beautiful but fragile body up into his strong and muscular arms with one comforting sweep. He tucked her head under his chin and began to twirl the ends on her hair with his fingers and he felt her snuggle in closer to his embrace.

* * *

Soon enough the room was drenched in moonlight that flooded through the delicate net curtains that hung from the window to the left of them. Gaara had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. Hinata bathed in his warmth as her head lifted up and down in time with his chest as he breathed. She didn't feel tired at all anymore. She moved closer to Gaara, intertwining one of her legs with his as he continued to sleep. The back of her right hand stroked his left cheek as she gazed upon his masculine beauty.

She couldn't take it anymore.

With the support of her left arm on the mattress she lifted herself up slightly and leaned towards her fiancée. His face was directly below her own and her hair draped mostly behind her back, but some locks fell over her shoulders and rested either side of Gaara's head.

Her right hand was now tenderly cupping his left cheek as she slowly lowered her head and pursed her sweet pink lips and pressed them against his.

Gaara grunted abruptly awake, a typical trait a highly trained shinobi, which made Hinata giggle. _"Are you okay Hinata? Are you in pain? Do you want me to summon a doctor for you?" _Gaara asked the angel who was looking down at him, as he sat up a little and gently slid his right hand under her hair, resting it on the back of her neck.

_"No I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to scare you, it..it's just that you were looking so peaceful, I couldn't help myself.. I just wanted to kiss you." _

Gaara rubbed his eyes with his left hand in an attempt to make his vision less blurred; and also to give himself some thinking time as for what he should do next. He let his eyes focus on the girl who was now kneeling; leaning over him. One of the spaghetti straps on her nightie had fallen off her shoulder, and the moon light that was flooding the room reflected off her hair. Gaara cupped her cheek and pulled her down to continue the kiss she had started.

He held her close as they let the world around them fade, concentrating only on each other. It was the most blissful moments of Gaara's life and he wished he could continue as he forced himself to gently pull away. He gazed at her and he tucked the stray locks of hair behind her ear. _"I missed you." _He murmured. _"Never leave me like that again." _

_"Never again." _She replied in a half-yawn and she tucked her face into the crook of Gaara's neck. Breathing him in as she closed her eyes.

_"Try and get some sleep. You need your strength for our visitors tomorrow." _Gaara said and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Who is coming to visit them? Is Gaara finally going to meet his resolve to spend some passion on the woman he loves? **

**to be continued... **

**i PROMISE i will write more this next coming week. This wasn't what i was planning to do with the story, but i preferred it more than my original idea. This Chapter was supposed to turn into a pretty intense lemon, but after re-reading i decided it was too soon and it just didn't fit into the story. i want their first time to be more than that. But yeah, now that i know exactly i'm where im going to take this story it will be easier for me to write! **

**Don't forget to Review/Fave/ Follow. love you all xxx**


End file.
